ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rhinoceros Beetle Is a Alien Invader!
is the 25th episode of Ultraman Leo. This episode aired September 27th, 1974. Synopsis A boy named Jirou has visions of his Pet Rhinoceros Beetle coming to take him away to a Cleaner Planet, but are they as true as he believes? Plot One day, a boy named Jirou becomes sick from Japan's ever rising pollution problem and he becomes paranoid after having a dream of Poisonous Garbage falling from the sky, claiming that the death of his pet Turtle and Rhinoceros Beetle were killed by it. Upon seeing Gen driving in one of MAC's vehicles, he asks him to take him into space with the MACCY-3, hoping to find a cleaner planet. Despite being skeptical, Gen promises to take Jirou to a Clean Planet if his premonition comes true, but reassures him that the events of Jirou's dream were just a dream. After returning to MAC's HQ, Gen learns from MAC that Jirou have come down with a Fever, as well as a Rocket known as the "CS137" rocket has been launched and tested on Planet Clean. Visiting Jirou at his house, Gen is shocked to see Jirou's dead Turtle inside a box, revealing that Jirou's premonition may be true, leaving Gen concerned. Later at night, Jirou is confronted by a being known as "Alien Clean" who has come to take him to a Clean Planet, as Jirou had desired. Just as Jirou's feared poison garbage falls from the sky and destroys Jirou's home city. Jirou and Alien Clean arrive on the Planet and Jirou is taken in by the planet's unseen beauty. Also on the Clean Planet is Jirou's pet Turtle and Rhinoceros Beetle. Suddenly, the beetle and turtle both begin talking to Jirou, praising how wonderful the Clean Planet is in comparison to Earth and that they want Jirou and everyone else to join them which excites Jirou. Shortly after though, Jirou wakes revealing that events were a dream once again. Jirou however is determined to believe in the dream, and he becomes even more paranoid when his mother tries opening a window to get some fresh air, which sends Jirou in a craze. At the same time, MAC receives an emergency report that their Space Station, V9 comes under attack by a UFO. MAC is quickly deployed to deal with the invader, only to discover that the invader is a Giant Beetle known as Satan Beetle. Satan Beetle quickly brushes off opposition from MAC and lands in Tokyo to cause destruction. Jirou too learns of Satan Beetle's appearance, and interpreting it as his Rhinoceros Beetle having come to fetch him, excitedly hurries off to unite with the monster. Realizing that Jirou is in trouble, Gen lands his MACCY-3 and transforms into Ultraman Leo to battle Satan Beetle. While Leo battles the monster, Jirou is accidentally knocked out by some debris from Satan Beetle's missiles destroying a building. In his sleep, Jirou is again encountered by Alien Clean, who tells him that Satan Beetle is his Rhino Beetle having come to pick them up. At that moment, Gen appears in Jirou's dream as well and he scolds Jirou for being gullible. Jirou however in a desperate attempt to be rid of his health problems and premonition falls for Alien Clean's ruse and he rides on Satan Beetle as they fly away. Suddenly, the garbage of Jirou's nightmares appear again and Jirou is swept off of Satan Beetle and he falls out of the sky. Jirou then awakens in the real world and discovers that his premonition of raining garbage had come true, when it was being spewed by Satan Beetle himself during his fight with Ultraman Leo. Heartbroken, Jirou learns that Satan Beetle wasn't who Jirou thought he was. Satan Beetle was just a monster being controlled by Alien Clean out of revenge for the destruction of their home planet (which was destroyed when the CS137 from earlier was launched at it.) With the truth finally exposed to Jiro, Leo regained control of the fight, and after beating up Satan Beetle, he destroyed the monster with his Leo Kick. Sometime later, Gen and some of Jirou's friends visit him in his house to help him feel better. To Jirou's joy, his Rhinoceros Beetle was alive the whole time, having just escaped from his cage. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *It is never specified how Jirou's Pet Turtle died. *It is never specified what became of Alien Clean after the destruction of Satan Beetle as he only appears in Jirou's dreams. Though it can be theorized that he died after the CS137 destroyed his home planet. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Leo Episodes Category:Episodes